


10 Days

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Assassin AU, But They're Not Dating, DONT BE A PUSSY, Fluff and Angst, Knowing me, M/M, Most Likely Slow Updates, Past Rape/Non-con, Relatively Slow Relationship Development, They're Literally Raising Kids Together, YEAH IM TALKING TO YOU, everyone else please ignore that XD, i'm weak, it's a mess, its not that angsty, probably smut at some point, you know who you are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 11:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14019588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: An assassin is given 10 days to eliminate his target—a task that proves more difficult than expected.





	10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know, having this many ongoing stories at the same time is a dangerous game; but this stupid first chapter has been in my drafts for like half a year now. I figured I'd just get it out there and see if it's something anyone would actually want me to try and continue. I have the whole thing planned out, I just haven't actually written it oops.

His job didn't fit him, really. He was small, fragile, weak. He had a cute face, a soft voice, and a shy, timid demeanor. He was polite, and innocent, and he never made a scene. No, his job didn't fit him at all. That's why he was so good at it. 

  As adorable as he was, why would anyone suspect he was a killer? He was far too sweet to be dangerous. That's what everyone thought. It made it easy to come right up to people and kill them before they knew what was happening. It also made it easy not to get caught.

  The Demon—that’s what the media called him—strolled down the street, going towards the park where he knew his target resided. He didn't have a real name, not anymore. He'd gone by so many aliases he couldn't quite remember which name was the original. The only constant name he knew was the one he'd been given as his fame as an assassin grew. It described him perfectly. Demons were dark, insidious creatures, roaming around as if they were human and killing indiscriminately.  

  He was a block away from the park when he spotted his target: a businessman with a bad attitude and tendency to make enemies. The man had recently bought out a smaller company, ruining everything the owner had worked towards for so long. That owner was the one who hired the Demon. The bitter man had poured all the money he had left into killing the jackass that had ruined his life. A man by the name of Lukas Bondevik. The Demon had killed plenty of men like him before for the same reason. He had no reason to believe this one would be any different. 

  The Demon noticed a few well-concealed places nearby where he could hide.  _ It wouldn't be so hard to just shoot him and move on.  _ He thought. He made his way to one of them, hiding and aiming his gun. _ Too easy _ . He was about to pull the trigger when something caught his eyes.  _ Oh shit!  _

__ He should've known that no grown man would go to the park alone just for kicks. The fucker had kids. Two daughters that didn't look like they could be more than ten. The Demon groaned. Even a soulless killer like him, who'd murdered over hundred people in the past year, couldn't bring himself to shoot a father right in front his kids. Trauma like that is how people ended up like him the first place. He needed to find a way to get that man alone where he could kill him.

_ I could have sworn he was single without a family. How the fuck was I not informed about the damn children?  _

  Concealing his gun, he walked closer to the man, trying to think of a way to get his attention. Luckily for him, at that time a rather large, scary-looking guy was making his way down the sidewalk.  _ This'll work.  _

  The assassin walked directly towards the guy at a brisk pace, pretending like he wasn't looking in front of him. He knew this was a risky move, but worse come to worse he could just kill this man, Lukas, and the kids. It would be messy, yes, but easy. Still, he'd much prefer if his plan went smoothly instead. He didn’t like hurting kids. He bumped right into the man on the sidewalk, then started walking away without saying word. 

  “Hey, aren't you going to apologize?” The guy screamed after him. The Demon just kept walking. He took a deep breath, knowing this wasn't going to be painless. 

  Within half a minute the man went after him, throwing him to the ground and kicking him.  _ Predictable.  _ The Demon had to resist the urge to laugh—normal people don't laugh while being beaten on the street. He could hardly help it, though. This guy was playing right into his hand.

  “Help me!” The assassin cried, perfectly feigning fear. He looked so deceptively helpless in that moment, as if he couldn’t kill this man in less that a second. “Someone please, do something!” 

  As planned, Lukas’s daughters looked at him expectantly. Not wanting to teach them to ignore people in need, the gullible man made his way over and shoved the assailant away. The two of them fought briefly while the Demon watched in amusement.  _ How easy would my job be if this man just killed my target for me?  _ He thought. He scrapped that idea when he remembered the kids. 

  Eventually Lukas managed to scare the guy off, and he extended a hand towards the Demon. Towards his soon to be killer. The assassin accepted his target’s hand. 

  “Are you okay? Why did that guy attack you?” Lukas asked. 

  The Demon sniffled, wiping the fake tears from his eyes. “A-All I did was bump into him. I even said sorry.” He lied. He took a step forwards before crumpling to the ground and whining in pain. “Ow! I think he did something to my leg. P-Please mister, can you help me?” 

  He put on a disgustingly pitiful face and whimpered childishly. Lukas glanced at his kids, then at the assassin, then sighed deeply. “I can take you to my place and fix you up if you'd like.”

  “Thank you, sir. You're too kind.” 

  “It's not a problem. May I ask for your name, though?”

  “It's Emil.” The assassin answered without hesitation. He amazed himself sometimes with how quickly he could cough up a fake name. 

  “Nice to meet you, Emil. I'm Lukas.” 

  “Nice to meet you, too.” 


End file.
